


Бука, который живет в шкафу

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt, veliri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, Kilts, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все буки одинаково полезны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бука, который живет в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

_I hated watching you grow old  
I hated watching you grow old  
I'm now sitting in there, the room where we left you to grow_

_The Twilight Sad - Don’t Look At Me_

Когда Майкл въезжал в оставленный его родителям не то троюродной бабушкой, не то какой-то там далекой тетушкой домик на берегу Лох-Несс, он ждал, что рано или поздно его и всю семью разбудит рев доисторического чудовища, которое якобы обитает в водах этого здоровенного озера. Но он никак не мог представить, что в новом доме живет бугимен. Причем какой! Настоящий, шотландский. Майкл это сразу понял. По килту. И по акценту. Потому что только шотландский бугимен мог так трогательно грохотать звуком «р», когда спрашивал из-за двери шкафа:

— Страшно тебе?

Естественно, первый раз Майкл чуть в штаны не наложил. Глухая ночь, он один на фиг знает сколько миль вокруг — родители еще днем уехали в гости к каким-то родственникам, а коттеджи здесь, на Лох-Нессе этом, вообще далеко друг от друга стоят. И тут, когда он уже улегся спать на новом месте (за две недели к дому не привыкнешь), заскрипела дверца гардероба. Противно так, кисло и ржаво, хотя мебель вся была вполне себе новая — почившая родственница недавно весь гарнитур обновила. 

Майкл буквально подлетел над кроватью, вытаращил глаза и включил ночник. Может, показалось? Может, не надо было на ночь «Чужого» смотреть? Не показалось — шкаф действительно был приоткрыт. Майкл вдохнул поглубже, вылез из-под одеяла и, на всякий случай взяв в руку тапочку, прошлепал к странно поскрипывающему предмету мебели.

Как раз в этот момент и раздалось это уморительное «Страшно тебе?» и показались в щели мальчишеская нога в высоком носке, доходившем почти до острой коленки, и подол килта.

Наверное, рассмеялся он тогда больше от нервов и испуга, чем от чего бы то ни было еще. Не каждый же день с тобой из шкафа говорить начинают. Но бугимен, очевидно, обиделся на столь непочтительное отношение к своему пугательному ремеслу, глухо выругался и с силой захлопнул дверь изнутри.

— Пугай их, блин, — бурчал шкаф, — легко сказать. Их после всех этих ужастиков хрен напугаешь.

— Эй, — тихонько позвал Майкл и прислонился ухом к добротной дверце из красного дерева, — я могу очень натурально заорать от ужаса, почти как Фэй Рэй. Если хочешь, мы все переиграем. 

Шкаф помолчал секунд пять, а потом, все так же громыхая раскатистым «р», сказал:

— Хорошо. Иди в кровать.

Ну, Майкл и пошел. Положил на место тапочку, погасил свет и для пущей натуральности прикрыл глаза.

— Можно? — поинтересовались из шкафа.

— Валяй, — согласился Майкл и приоткрыл левый глаз — интересно же.

Дверь снова заскрипела, еще более противно, чем в прошлый раз, из щели показалась нога, потом вторая, а потом в полумраке комнаты целиком нарисовался невысокий мальчик не старше самого Майкла, в килте, гольфах и прочих прибабахах национального шотландского костюма.

— Страшно тебе? 

Стоило отдать ему должное — на этот раз вышло просто замогильно. Майкл откашлялся и заверещал так, как ни одной королеве крика не снилось.

Так началось их с бугименом знакомство.

Поначалу все происходило как в первую ночь. Майкл ложился спать, предварительно выключив свет, и стоило ему натянуть одеяло до самого носа, как тут же скрипела дверца шкафа. Но этот звук был уже привычным, а после нескольких ночей и вовсе уютным и ожидаемым. Бугимен выбирался из шкафа, делал несколько шагов к кровати Майкла, нависал сверху и проникновенно выл, переливчато, затейливо. Майкл также проникновенно вскрикивал от леденящего душу ужаса.

Все это они проделывали шепотом, переходя на ультразвук, чтобы не разбудить родителей Майкла. Бугимен, к счастью, проникся ситуацией и пошел Майклу навстречу.

После того, как ритуал был соблюден, бугимен возвращался в свой шкаф, напоследок еще раз скрипнув дверцей, и Майкл спокойно засыпал. При этом он почему-то улыбался, и снилось ему обычно что-нибудь хорошее.

Но как-то раз все пошло не по плану. Бугимен привычно покинул свое убежище и двинулся к Майклу, но вдруг обо что-то споткнулся и завыл совсем не устрашающе, прыгая при этом на одной ноге и растирая рукой другую. Майкл сел на постели и обеспокоенно вгляделся в темный силуэт:

— Эй, ты в порядке? — позвал он шепотом. Бугимен опустил ногу на пол, на пробу слегка топнул ею, отчего заскрипели половицы, и отозвался негодующе:

— Черт! Ничего не в порядке! Что это ты тут оставил?

Майкл честно попытался вспомнить, что мог бросить посреди комнаты. Выходило, что рюкзак, который он брал с собой днем, когда исследовал окрестности. Там лежали термос, фонарик и утащенный у отца географический атлас в твердой обложке. Кажется, что-то из этого отбило бугимену ногу. Майклу стало стыдно, и он извиняющимся тоном пообещал:

— Я больше не буду ничего бросать, — и добавил после короткой паузы: — Прости. Давай снова?

— Не хочу, ты мне весь настрой сбил, — судя по голосу, бугимен насупился. Он наклонился, чтобы подтянуть сползший с тощей лодыжки гольф.

— Тогда… иди сюда? — неуверенно позвал Майкл и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Он не знал, можно ли приглашать бугимена под свое одеяло, но почему-то Майклу стало жалко его, такого одинокого и обиженного.

Как ни странно, его ночной гость после краткой заминки действительно забрался на постель и даже подлез под одеяло — только острые коленки из-под килта мелькнули. Майклу стало интересно, и он спросил:

— Можно мне включить ночник? — на что бугимен только пожал плечами.

При слабом свете оказалось, что он действительно ровесник Майкла, то есть, лет двенадцати, только ниже и еще более тощий. И рыжий. И веснушчатый. А глаза у него были ярко-голубые, почти синие, и вот они-то и казались немного нечеловеческими. А в остальном он был совершенно похож на обычного мальчишку.

— Ты точно бугимен? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Майкл. Он сразу же спохватился, что это было невежливо, но тот вроде не обиделся.

— Мне больше нравится «бука». И меня зовут Джеймс. А тебя?

— Майкл, — не улыбнуться забавному шотландскому акценту было невозможно. — Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс. И извини за рюкзак, — Майкл кивнул куда-то в центр комнаты.

— Да, ничего, — Джеймс отмахнулся. Потом вдруг спохватился и скорчил угрожающую рожу: — Но ты не думай, я все еще буду тебя пугать! Так положено!

 

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Майкл. Нужно так нужно. — Расскажи мне: ты правда живешь в шкафу?..

Так они и жили в одной комнате — Майкл и бугимен Джеймс. Майкла такое соседство вполне устраивало, тем более что после той ночи с неудачным пуганием они частенько разговаривали чуть ли не до утра. Поэтому Майкл клевал носом в школе. Но оно того стоило. Потому что от Джеймса он узнал много интересного про его бугименовскую жизнь. Ни в одной страшной сказке не говорили, что у бугименов бывают родители. А у Джеймса были. Даже бабушка и дедушка были — жили в соседних домах. Вообще, у этих бугименов были крепкие родственные связи. А еще бугимены не особенно любили пугать.

— А зачем тогда это все? — удивленно спросил как-то Майкл, допивая оставленное мамой молоко. Джеймс, сидевший на кровати рядом, задумчиво посмотрел на последнее печенье на блюдце. Майкл протянул руку, подвинул тарелочку к Джеймсу и кивнул — бери, чего смотришь. Бука тут же печенье схватил, сунул в рот целиком, довольно причмокнул и веско заявил:

— Потому что так надо.

Больше Майкл не спрашивал про причины этого «надо», а вот печенья и молока с тех пор просил двойную порцию.

Как-то раз они сидели вместе под одеялом и с фонариком рассматривали утащенный у отца журнал — ничего интересного, всего лишь голые девицы. Майкл разочарованно сопел, листая гладкие страницы. Он-то надеялся, что родитель прячет в нижнем ящике стола что-то особенное. И тогда Джеймс неожиданно спросил:

— А ты совсем-совсем меня не боишься?

Майкл задумчиво на него посмотрел, разом впитывая глаза, и коленки, и вьющиеся рыжие волосы, и улыбку — удивительно веселую и хитрую. Ну вот как такого бояться? Это же Джеймс. Ну и что, что бугимен. Свой и привычный зато. И Майкл отрицательно помотал головой.

— Совсем не боюсь, — виновато произнес он — а если друг обидится? Но Джеймс почему-то не казался расстроенным. Наоборот, будто бы успокоился и слегка пихнул Майкла в плечо — мол, чего зазевался, листай дальше, может, хоть что-то интересное в этом журнале найдется.

К тому моменту, как Майклу исполнилось шестнадцать — вероятно, Джеймсу тоже, но его день рождения они никогда не отмечали, потому что у бугименов дней рождения не бывает, — они придумали просто потрясающее развлечение. 

— Никто меня не пугается, — заявил в одну из ночей Джеймс, усевшись на подоконнике и сверкая острыми коленками. Майкл, до этого натренькивавший на гитаре «Love Me Tender», остановился, нахмурился и посмотрел на печального бугимена:

— Это плохо?

Джеймс кивнул, и рыжеватая челка упала на лоб:

— Ну да. Нас, типа, должны бояться.

Майкл задумчиво покусал щеку. Что же делать? И тут его осенило.

— Джеймс, — заговорщицки протянул Майкл. Конопатый бука посмотрел исподлобья настолько грустно, что сердце сжалось:

— М?

— Будет тебе завтра страх. 

С тех пор как у Майкла появились первый мопед, первая гитара и первая косуха в школе, отбоя от девчонок не было. Летели как пчелы на джем, липли намертво. И если раньше Майкл, гораздо больше интересовавшийся машинными моторами, тяжелым роком и фольклором (естественно, из-за соседа из шкафа), девушек этих вежливо отшивал, то теперь он нашел им идеальное применение. 

Теперь, когда родители по выходным оставляли дом в полном распоряжении Майкла, он приводил какую-нибудь очередную Джинни, Мэри, Синди или Лиз, смотрел с ней кино, помогал ей с математикой, а потом, когда девушка переходила к более активным действиям — лезла целоваться, например, — Майкл вел себя как настоящий мачо. То есть, брал даму на руки и тащил в свою комнату. Там он, естественно, укладывал потрясенную девушку на постель, жарко выдыхал ей в ушко «я скоро вернусь» и выскальзывал за дверь. 

А дальше… дальше дело было за Джеймсом. Опьяненная поведением Майкла, девушка наверняка ждала продолжения в духе дешевеньких любовных романов в мягких обложках. Но не тут-то было. Майкл выключал свет в комнате и прислонялся спиной к двери, упираясь ногами в противоположную стену коридора — ну, чтобы наверняка. И прислушивался. Привычно и так по-родному скрипела дверца шкафа, раздавалось отточенное до стального блеска, шелестящее, под кожу забирающееся «Страшно?»... О, после следовал такой визг, что никакому Акселю Роузу не снилось. Майкл, до этого хихикавший в кулак, начинал ржать совершенно по-конски, не боясь быть услышанным, и крепко держал дверь. Джеймс, судя по звукам, всегда доносившимся из комнаты, с чудовищным улюлюканьем и визгами гонял девушку по всей Майкловой комнате, заставлял лампочки трещать, будто они сейчас взорвутся, хлопал обложками книг на полках и постоянно не то шипел, не то рычал:

— Страшно?

Ответа ему, в принципе, и не требовалось.

Минуты через две Джеймс возвращался в шкаф, а Майкл отлипал от двери, делал самое обеспокоенное выражение лица, на которое был способен, и влетал в комнату, где в одном из углов колотилась от ужаса зареванная, бледная как снег Джинни, Мэри, Синди или Лиз. Естественно, на ночь после такого она не оставалась, и Майкл со спокойной душой провожал девицу до дома, сдавал на руки родителям, обеспокоенным шепотом объяснял, что девочке точно стоит сходить к психологу, а потом возвращался к себе и, выудив у отца из бара бутылку доброго скотча, шел в комнату, где на кровати сидел довольный, как нализавшийся сметаны кот, Джеймс, сверкал коленками, веснушками и своими невероятными синими глазищами.

— Ну как? — спрашивал он, как-то невероятно естественно приваливаясь к Майклову боку. Джеймс был теплым и самую малость костлявым (особенно если неуклюже въезжал острым локтем куда-нибудь под ключицу), и Майкл традиционно сомневался, что он действительно бугимен. Разве они такие?

— Бесподобно, — искренне отзывался он и делал глоток прямо из бутылки, передавая ее Джеймсу. Тот прикладывался губами к горлышку, и Майкл неосознанно облизывался, как будто вновь чувствовал неловкие девчоночьи поцелуи, которые не вызывали в нем никакого отклика.

Джеймс заливисто смеялся и рассказывал о том, что Майкл только слышал, но не мог видеть, и очень правдоподобно изображал выражения лиц девушек, удиравших от него по всей комнате. И они оба ржали, как ненормальные, а потом засыпали на кровати Майкла. Утром тот просыпался один, и скотча нигде не было: Джеймс заметал следы, чтобы родители ни о чем не догадались. 

Как-то раз Майкл сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногами, в зубах у него была сигарета, и он старательно выдыхал дым в открытое окно, чтобы комната не слишком провоняла. Джеймс валялся на кровати и листал журнал. На нем был неизменный килт, который тот нещадно мял, и клетчатая ткань немного задралась, демонстрируя бледное бедро. Майкл моргнул и закашлялся, подавившись дымом. 

— Курить вредно, — наставительно прокомментировал Джеймс, не отрываясь от журнала.

— Зануда, — на автомате парировал Майкл, а потом задал давно интересовавший его вопрос: — Слушай, а вся твоя родня ходит в национальной одежде?

— Что? — Джеймс даже поднял на него взгляд, а потом фыркнул: — Вообще-то нет. У бугименов нет национальности.

— Что? — Майкл оторопел. — Тогда почему ты…

— Мы принимаем форму только тогда, когда нас видит человек, которого мы пугаем. Она каким-то образом от него зависит.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что шотландец не потому, что живешь в Шотландии…

— … а потому, что так решил ты, — подхватил Джеймс и откровенно заржал. — Серьезно, килт? Но я даже привык, и мне нравится. Это удобно, знаешь ли, и дает какое-то чувство свободы… — он перевернулся на спину и принялся созерцать потолок, болтая в воздухе ногами в вечно сползающих гольфах, а Майкл отчего-то слегка порозовел. И тут же охнул: забытая сигарета догорела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы.

— Мне было двенадцать, чувак. Я не знаю, как так вышло, — защищаясь, заявил он.

Джеймс только фыркнул:

— Я же сказал, что не против. Ну, вот такое у тебя представление о буках. Бывает хуже, я думаю. Бабушка как-то мне рассказывала…

Что говорил Джеймс дальше, Майкл не слушал — весь обратился в созерцание. Только сейчас он осознал, что тот забавный и нескладный чудик из шкафа вырос в красивого, преступно красивого парня. Майкл смотрел на стройные сильные ноги, на чуть задравшуюся на животе кофту, на напряженную шею — Джеймс лежал на спине, запрокинув голову так, чтобы Майкла видеть, — на губы, за которые каждая девушка убила бы, на неправильный, чуть кривоватый нос, усыпанный золотыми веснушками, и в глаза. Нечеловечески, невыносимо синие.

Значит, таким он его выдумал? Значит, таким он хочет видеть Джеймса? 

— Майкл? — кажется, Джеймс позвал его уже не в первый раз, но только теперь к Майклу вернулась способность слышать.

— Да? Что? — он сморгнул несколько раз, отвернулся, чувствуя, что щеки пылают, как доменная печь, закрыл окно.

— Я уже раз пять сказал, что ты похож на суслика-дауна, а ты никак не реагировал, — судя по шороху, Джеймс встал с кровати и подошел поближе. Майкл это спиной почувствовал, кожей буквально.

— Да я задумался просто, — вышло как-то хрипло и неестественно. Майкл кашлянул, посмотрел на Джеймса из-за плеча. — Может, напугаешь меня сегодня перед сном? Как в старые-добрые?

Джеймс хмыкнул, пожал плечами:

— Давай, мне не в лом. 

Почему-то Майклу показалось, что в голосе Джеймса есть нотки беспокойства.

Годы шли. Родители съехали в новый дом, вместе с ними уехала старшая сестра. Майкл из дома уезжать категорически отказывался, даже обучение выбрал дистанционное, чтобы не переселяться в кампус колледжа. Мысль о том, что его Джеймс будет жить в пустом доме совсем один, в шкафу, без их вечных посиделок с виски, с чаем, с кино, с журналами, была просто невыносимой. Приводить домой девушек, чтобы бугимен выпустил свою натуру на свободу, Майклу нравилось все меньше. Девушек надо было целовать, обнимать, водить предварительно в какое-нибудь кафе, катать их на мотоцикле… Все чаще Майкл думал, что с гораздо большим удовольствием он бы все это делал с Джеймсом.

Но, едва он заикнулся о совместном походе куда-нибудь, да хоть в ближайший паб, Джеймс вытаращил свои невозможные глазищи и замотал головой:

— Нет, ты что! Мне нельзя из дома. Я же бугимен. Я тут должен жить. В шкафу.

— А где ты днем сидишь, а? — пошел в атаку Майкл. — Я сто раз днем свои футболки перетряхивал — нет тебя днем в шкафу.

— К бабушке ухожу, — съязвил Джеймс и утащил у Майкла из пачки сигарету, — Майкл, я появляюсь тогда, когда ты первый раз обо мне подумал, — к ночи. Я бугимен. Бука. Понимаешь? Бу-ка. Я живу за счет детских фантазий. 

В горле у Майкла встал ком, захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Или поцеловать Джеймса наконец — он давно этого хочет. Губы у него просто потрясающие.

— Стоп, — до Майкла вдруг дошло, — ты сказал «детских»?

— Ну… — Джеймс, кажется, понял, что сболтнул лишнего, высунулся в окно и закурил, сжал крупными белыми зубами фильтр. — Ну да. Детских.

Майкл в два широких шага пересек свою небольшую комнату, встал вплотную к Джеймсу и, взяв бугимена за плечи, развернул к себе:

— Мне через месяц двадцать один, ты, бука, блин. Я все еще буду считаться ребенком по вашим бугименовским законам? По человеческим я буду уже такой взрослый, что дальше некуда!

Джеймс смотрел на него испуганно, шумно сопя, твердо сжав губы. Молчит, подумал Майкл, и будет молчать. Характерец у его бугимена был тот еще — не зря же он шотландца выдумал. Ну, не родился еще тот шотландец — даже в его, Майкловой, голове, — который с ним управится.

Майкл ни секунды не сомневался, прижался к красному рту Джеймса и настырно принялся его целовать — благо, практики в поцелуях за эти годы было ой как много. Джеймс, кажется, такого напора не ожидал, замычал что-то невразумительное, уперся в Майкловы плечи руками, а потом сдался, обмяк весь как-то и поддался. Майкл старался не думать, что мягкость и яблочный вкус Джеймсовых губ — дело его фантазии. Зачем вообще было думать, если сейчас Джеймса можно было наконец-то целовать, а он цеплялся за волосы на его затылке, отвечал истово, жадно, наглел и лез под футболку. Руки у Джеймса были теплые, любопытные, гладили то спину, то живот, нетерпеливо рвали майку вверх, пытаясь оголить как можно больше тела. Майкл, не позволяя себе ни на миллисекунду от яблочного рта оторваться, подхватил неожиданно тяжелого для такого роста и комплекции Джеймса под голые колени, усадил на подоконник и прислонил к закрытой створке.

— Выронишь меня из окна — пропаду, — пробурчал Джеймс куда-то Майклу в челюсть и обхватил его бедра ногами. — Говорил же — удобная штука этот килт.

Майкл, шально зацеловывая щеки, лоб, губы и нос Джеймса, подумал, что у настоящих шотландцев под их клетчатыми юбками ничего быть не должно, на пробу запустил руку под ткань и уверенно сжал упругую Джеймсову задницу. Не ошибся. 

Они быстро избавились от футболок (на Джеймсе была, как обычно, Майклова, с размашистой алой надписью «Iron Maiden» и зубастым скелетом), от штанов, даже от гольф. Но килт оставили на месте. Было в этом что-то такое, что заставляло голову Майкла кружиться, — скольжение плотной шерстяной ткани по тонкой, усыпанной веснушками коже на бедрах Джеймса, возможность сжимать эту ткань в пальцах, когда Джеймс отлип от его губ и начал целовать в шею, в ключицы, спустился на грудь и снова вернулся к губам — облизывался, кусался, льнул. 

— Черт, когда-то ты был маленький, — не то восхищенно, не то укоризненно прошептал Джеймс, когда накрыл ладонью член Майкла, двинул пару раз с нажимом, уверенно и требовательно, и у Майкла звезды перед глазами вспыхнули. 

— Что, бугимен боится? — Майкл развернул Джеймса спиной к себе, задрал подол зеленого с желтыми тонкими полосками килта, прижался, буквально навалился и прошептал в розовое торчащее ухо: — Страшно?

Джеймс только глянул через плечо, и Майкл увидел в синих глазах, что этому ничего не страшно. Вообще. 

Майкл толкался в него медленно, осторожно, не позволяя себе быть грубым, хотя очень хотелось — слишком долго ждал, слишком белая у Джеймса кожа, слишком сладко она розовеет под его пальцами, слишком хрипло и низко стонет его, _его_ Джеймс. Он прогибался в спине, он скреб пальцами по стеклу и подоконнику, оборачивался, кусал губы и смотрел совершенно осоловело.

— Давай уже, — больше почувствовал, чем услышал Майкл. И сорвался. 

Джеймсовы пальцы впились в предплечье до боли — наверняка синяки останутся. Майкл отодвинул тяжелую ткань, обхватил член Джеймса и сжал, потянул. От Джеймса шел жар, и Майкл уткнулся носом во взмокший кудрявый затылок, вдохнул запах пота и чего-то неуловимо знакомого, теплого, чистого. Джеймс заполошно зашептал что-то сквозь зубы, чертыхнулся и зашипел, вздрогнул и выдохнул, разбивая на две части:

— Майкл, — и вторая — только клокочущие в горле согласные. 

Этого оказалось достаточно. По позвоночнику поднялась обжигающая лава, и Майкл качнул бедрами в последний раз, закричал сдавленно, потому что за ребрами, кажется, взорвалась противопехотная мина, и прикусил кожу на шее Джеймса, чувствуя острые позвонки губами. 

— Ты невероятный, — прошептал Майкл, буквально прилипший мокрыми животом и грудью к Джеймсовой спине, потерся носом о впадинку за его ухом, снова смял неосознанно пальцами подол килта, — ты просто невероятный. 

— Черт, — Джеймс, едва дыша, судорожно хватал воздух ртом, упершись лбом в стекло, — ты вообще понимаешь, что ты сделал?

Майкл нечленораздельно промычал в ответ: «Наконец-то переспал с тем, кого любил все эти годы». Джеймс фыркнул:

— Ты трахнул бугимена. О-фи-геть.

Майкл даже не нашел сил, чтобы ответить этому говнюку что-то достойное — только обхватил рукой под ребра, оттащил к кровати и повалил, а сам улегся рядом, прижавшись всем телом. Джеймс посопел, как разбуженный ёж, а потом обнял и прижался губами к впадинке под Майкловым кадыком, успокоился.

Проснулся Майкл предсказуемо один.

Весь день он не находил себе места — то вспоминал испуганное лицо Джеймса, то просто терзался собственными догадками. Его вдруг с головой накрыло ощущение утекающего времени, причем таяло оно стремительнее, чем лед из холодильника, брошенный на раскаленный песок. Сегодня ночью они должны поговорить, Джеймс все ему расскажет, и они вместе придумают, что делать. Они всегда все замечательно придумывали — уж составлять планы они мастера.

Майкл вспоминал прошедшую ночь и кусал губы, не веря все еще, что это произошло, что он получил Джеймса, которого, кажется, всю жизнь желал себе, целиком и полностью, вместе с непослушной челкой, острыми коленками и чертовым килтом. И вот теперь Майкл совершенно точно не мог все это потерять. 

Он едва дождался ночи и появления Джеймса, которое пропустил, беспокойно вышагивая по комнате. 

— Блядь, — раздалось за спиной, и он вздрогнул. Обернувшись, Майкл увидел Джеймса, который подскакивал на одной ноге и смотрел почти обиженно. — Гребанное дежавю! Что это было на этот раз?

Майкл не смог сдержать улыбку — он тоже вспомнил.

— Всего лишь стопка старых журналов. Хотел прибрать и забыл, — ну да, но сегодня он вообще обо всем на свете забыл, кроме одного. Мысли крутились только вокруг Джеймса.

— И предусмотрительно оставил их у самого шкафа, — вот же ехидна шотландская! Хотя не такая уж и шотландская, на самом деле…

Майкл вздохнул, словно решаясь на прыжок в ледяную воду.

— Джеймс, — позвал он негромко. — Нам надо поговорить.

Бугимен даже прыгать перестал, посмотрел внимательно, тяжело и изогнул левую бровь. И как он это делал? У Майкла так заламывать брови никогда не получалось, сколько он перед зеркалом ни торчал.

— Слушай, — Майкл сделал шаг, отодвинул ступней журналы с дороги, — ты говорил, что вам надо, чтобы в вас дети верили. Верно?

Всегда многословный, даже болтливый, Джеймс только кивнул, все еще не отводя своих невозможных глаз. Майкл передернул плечами, потер нервно зачесавшийся нос и продолжил, с трудом подбирая слова:

— А почему в тебя не может верить взрослый? Ну, который верил в тебя ребенком, а потом просто...

— Не может! — тихо, но очень внушительно уронил Джеймс, и Майкл кашлянул — вот и как он мог сомневаться хоть когда-нибудь, что Джеймс — существо потустороннее? Впервые он понял, почему девушкам было так страшно. От взгляда светящихся в полумраке комнаты глаз мурашки по рукам и спине побежали.

— Почему не может? — наверняка это уже казалось допросом, но оставить все как есть Майкл не мог. 

— Нельзя! — рявкнул Джеймс, и светильник на прикроватной тумбочке мигнул, затрещал. — Если в нас поверит взрослый человек... — он развернулся к Майклу спиной, шумно втянул носом воздух, — мы прекращаем быть бугименами. 

Майкл нахмурился, сделал еще один шаг, но коснуться Джеймса не решился, так и замер с поднятой рукой:

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом, глупая твоя башка! — страдальчески протянул Джеймс, и Майклу показалось, что в голосе его уже не злость, а слезы. — Мы становимся людьми. Обычными людьми. 

Майкл почувствовал, как от сердца отлегло и как улыбка растягивает лицо.

— Так оно же просто замечательно! — он все-таки взял Джеймса за напряженное плечо, потянул на себя и заставил обернуться. В электрически-синих глазах действительно блестело отчаяние, а губы, сжатые в тонкую алую нить, были изогнуты, как у японской маски.

— Придурок, — сказал Джеймс и покачал головой, — ты представь. Ты просто представь. Я всю жизнь жил в шкафу, появлялся только тогда, когда должен был, ходил к бабушке, которая, кстати, уже три поколения Макдуфов успешно пугает, не знал проблем. А если в меня поверит взрослый... Я... Как я жить буду?

Кажется, первый раз за свои (или вернее сказать «их»?) восемнадцать лет Майкл видел Джеймса, вечно веселого, заводного, смешливого Джеймса в таком состоянии. Бугимен, как ни парадоксально, был испуган. Бугимен совсем не знал, что делать. 

Но Майкл знал.

— Ты станешь человеком, — с расстановкой, чуть ли не по слогам произнес он и взял аккуратное, все расцвеченное коричными веснушками лицо в ладони, провел большими пальцами по скулам и щекам, — ты будешь жить со мной. Как человек. И не надо будет ждать ночи. Не надо будет пугать девок. Можно будет пойти со мной в паб. Посмотреть на Лох-Несс. Сменить одежду наконец. 

Джеймс, до этого с трагически серьезным видом все это слушавший, вдруг обиженно вывернулся из ласковых объятий:

— То есть, килт тебе уже надоел? 

— Святые угодники, — Майкл покачал головой и, не зная, куда теперь руки деть, сунул их в карманы разношенных домашних джинсов, — это детали. 

— Это важно, — почему-то настаивал Джеймс. Будто от этого килта тоже зависела его дальнейшая судьба. 

— Важно, что ты будешь со мной, — продолжил Майкл и улыбнулся — от этих слов стало тепло и колко во всем теле, до кончиков пальцев, — то есть, совсем со мной. 

Кажется, Джеймс растерялся:

— Но я же не умею. Я не умею быть человеком.

Спорить с этим чудиком из шкафа всегда было просто бесполезно, вспомнил Майкл. Проще Гитлера убедить в том, что белая раса как-то совсем не фонтан и уберменши из нее никуда не годятся. Обняв едва не искрящего от эмоций Джеймса, Майкл прижал его к себе — что было трудно, учитывая его настроение, — и положил подбородок на вихрастую растрепанную макушку:

— Я тебя научу. Будет круто. 

Джеймс только что-то недоверчиво пробухтел ему под ключицу. 

Чем ближе была заветная дата, тем больше воодушевлялся Майкл и тем сильнее нервничал Джеймс. Они больше не делали ничего такого, только целовались, а еще Майкл теперь обнимал своего бугимена крепко-крепко, проваливаясь в сон. К утру тот, конечно, испарялся, и Майкл мечтал о том моменте, когда первым, что он будет видеть, проснувшись, станет лицо Джеймса. Майклу хотелось готовить для него завтрак. Хотелось видеть, как солнце окрасит золотом его рыжие волосы. Хотелось получить Джеймса себе целиком и навсегда, а не на короткие ночные часы. И Майкл верил, что скоро у них все это будет, что все получится — не может не получиться. Он шептал об этом Джеймсу, касаясь губами уха, и тот прерывисто вздыхал, но больше не спорил — и то хорошо.

Апрель начался сухо, тепло и солнечно. Над озером сияло чистое голубое небо, лишь иногда ветер приносил тонкие полупрозрачные облака. Ближе к вечеру становилось прохладнее, но всё равно не так, как хотя бы неделю назад. 

— Знаешь, не позвать родителей на свой двадцать первый день рождения — верх сыновьего неуважения! — Джеймс вылез из шкафа и одернул футболку. На этот раз с обложкой «Master of Puppets» на груди. Майкл, который по поводу важного события вырядился в свежеотглаженную белую рубашку и даже пиджак, окинул взглядом неизменный костюм бугимена и остался вполне доволен. 

— Пошли. Я родился в одиннадцать вечера. Надо поспешить, — Майкл открыл дверь и уже перешагнул порог комнаты, но Джеймс все так же стоял у приоткрытого старого шкафа, мял в пальцах подол несчастной футболки.

— Пошли, — повторил Майкл, — я уже свечки зажег — сгорят.

Джеймс вздохнул и послушно двинулся за Майклом.

Вообще-то, Майкл нервничал. Ужасно просто нервничал. Он так ни на экзаменах не дрожал, ни перед финальным матчем школьной волейбольной команды, в которой был диагональным, ни когда ему зубы в первый раз лечили. А тут пальцы стали ледяными, ладони — влажными, колени — ватными. В конце концов, сегодня его бугимен станет человеком.

Джеймс тоже заметно дергался — постоянно шмыгал носом, тер руки одну о другую, переступал, как готовый броситься на матадора бычок, подозрительно косился на дверь, что вела на задний двор. Майкл крякнул, подхватил блюдо с кухеном, ощетинившимся двадцатью одной горящей свечкой, и к этой самой двери пошел.

— Джеймс, ну не стой, иди сюда, — от нервного напряжения в Майкле проснулся командир, — давай, вот тут вставай. Не бойся — ты же все еще в доме.

— В доме, в доме, — буркнул Джеймс и с усилием сглотнул. Майкл засмотрелся на острый кадык и даже успокоился как-то — ну что может пойти не так? Все же нормально. Джеймс даже с бабушкой этой, ну, которая у Макдуфов живет, посоветовался. Водрузив пирог на уличный столик, притащенный заранее к крыльцу черного хода, Майкл встал так, чтобы ветром свечки не задуло — рано. Джеймс темной фигурой вырисовывался на фоне дверного проема, и лампочка сияла за его головой золотисто-белым нимбом. Майкл бросил взгляд на наручные часы — без минуты одиннадцать. 

— Готов? — Майкл наклонился над столом, поежился от прохладного ветерка, забирающегося под рубашку и пиджак. 

— Готов, — Джеймс по-воробьиному встряхнулся и замер. 

Майкл прикрыл глаза и, на секунду задержав дыхание, дунул. Открывать глаза было все равно немного страшно — а вдруг пропадет? Вдруг не будет его? 

Свечки были погашены все, и Майкл счел это добрым знаком, выпрямился. Джеймс все так же стоял в дверном проеме. Ничего не изменилось. Не грянул гром, не жахнула молния, не вылезла из озера Несси. 

— Ну… — протянул Майкл. — Выйдешь?

Джеймс замотал головой:

— Никуда я не пойду. А если не сработало?

Господи, ну что ему за бугимен достался? Или… как его теперь называть? Не бугимен он больше. Вполне себе человек.

— Дурень, как не сработало? Мне уже минута как двадцать один. Ты уже человек, если все еще тут стоишь.

— Думаешь? — дернул бровью Джеймс и обхватил себя за плечи, потер ладонями по рукам — видимо, замерз в одной футболке.

— Уверен, — кивнул Майкл, схватил кухен вместе со свечками, от которых шел печальный дымок, взлетел по лестнице и кончиком носа прижался к носу Джеймса. — Давай, поцелуй меня, бука.

— Через порог нельзя, — Джеймс, как и любое создание сказочное, был ужасно суеверным. Чем Майкл и воспользовался.

— Именно, — он потянул свободной рукой Джеймса на себя и поцеловал его, сопротивляющегося, буквально вываливающегося на крыльцо. Естественно, неуклюже сопротивляясь, он выбил из Майкловых рук тарелку с кухеном, и тесто разлетелось им на обувь, а самому Джеймсу — еще и на голые ноги. 

— Ну что? — улыбнулся Майкл, до сих пор не веря, что все именно так, как он и предполагал, но в то же время уже прогоняя в голове, как он через знакомого будет оформлять Джеймсу паспорт, как он его поведет в любимый бар, как он его на мотоцикле покатает, как водить научит…

— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Джеймс смущенно, — холодно. Вчера, когда я у тебя на окне сидел, так не было.

— Добро пожаловать в мир людей, Джеймс, — Майкл улыбался так, что челюсти сводило. Джеймс хитро прищурился:

— А мне можно и дальше пугать девчонок и носить килт?

Майкл только вздохнул:

— Можно.


End file.
